Pink
by Alexz85
Summary: Callie and Addie are doing it. that's all you need to know lol


Title: Pink

Rating: R (for language--and stuff)

Parings: Callie/Addison

Summary: Adie's got Pink on the mind. (the song, not the singer)

_Pink is my new obsession. Pink. It's not even a question. Pink. On the lips of your lover. Cause pink is the love you discover. Pink. It was love at first sight. I get pink when I turn out the light. Pink gets me high as a kite. And I think that everything is going to be alright no matter what we do tonight. You could be my flamingo. Cause Pink is the new kind of lingo. Pink, like a deco umbrella. It's kink but you don't ever tell her. I want to be your lover. I want to wrap you in rubber. Cause pink is the sheets that we lay on. Cause pink is my favorite crayon. _

------------------------------------------

Addison Montgomery is happy. She is laying on her stomach, hugging her pillow, naked under the sheets. And for the first time in her life she is awake before her alarm clock goes off. She brushes away some strands of red hair out of her face with her hand and opens her eyes with a smile. She grabs the pillow on the other side of the bed and buries her face in it, smelling the lasting scent of Callie's hair. She hums from the back of her throat and the alarm clock goes off. She raises her head off the bed hearing the song playing and causing her hair to fall back in her face. He lets out a throaty laugh as Pink plays in the background.

She rolls over and sits up on the bed, setting her bare feet on the hardwood floor and grabbing a tee shirt that is carelessly thrown on the floor. She slips it on then rummages through the blankets and bed sheets for her panties, which she finds crumbled up before slipping them on as well. She stands up and stretches her arms in the air. She leans over the alarm clock and turns up the volume, bobbing her head along with the music. She had always had a bit of a crush on Steven Tyler and she recalled Callie saying the same. Callie. She gets a sudden happy rush thinking about her and she has to smile.

She scratches her head and bounces toward the bathroom. She switches on the light, grabs her toothbrush and squeezes toothpaste onto it. As she puts it in her mouth, her eye catches something on the bathroom mirror in front of her and she looks up. She smiles, seeing the yellow sticky note stuck in the middle of the glass. She begins to brush her teeth as she pulls it off and reads it:

ADDIE. DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU.

SEE YOU LATER.

XO, CALLIE.

She carefully places the note back on the mirror and begins to hum along with the song still playing faintly in the other room.

She walked out of the elevator, a sly grin on her face that reaches her eyes. She sways her hips side to side, with a little bounce in her step. She makes a stop at the front desk and runs into Miranda Bailey, who is in her usual "professionally grumpy" way.

"Good morning, Miranda."

She greets her, a tad too loudly for Bailey's taste, who looks up, annoyed.

"Morning, Addison. You're looking exceptionally cheery today."

"Well, you know."

"No. I don't know."

"I'm just--"

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Bailey's interns coming their way.

"--I'm Pink."

"You're what?"

"Pink."

She looks at the interns as they eye her wearily.

"Morning guys. How are you doing this morning?"

"Um--"

Cristina begins awkwardly.

"--we're doing good, Dr. Montgomery. How are you today?"

"Pink. You guys have a nice day."

She pinches Cristina's cheek, who responds with a look of terror and shock. Addison then resumes walking down the hall.

"She's--pink?"

Callie feels a hand snake around her waist, followed by a low whisper and a whiff of perfume.

"Hi."

She hears Addison say before feeling her quickly remove her hand from her waist, obviously remembering where they are.

Callie turns around, leaning against the wall near an exam room. She smiles back at Addison.

"Hey there. How are you?"

"Pink."

Callie laughs.

"Pink. As in the song?"

Addison tilts her head in amazement.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good to hear then. Because you know Pink is the new kind of lingo."

"Yeah. And pink is not even a question."

They both laugh at the silliness.

Addison leans in close to Callie, only inches from her lips. She licks her lips and braces herself with one hand on the wall behind Callie.

"I've had that song in my head all morning. I don't know why."

She speaks softly as if she does not want anyone else to hear.

"You make me feel pink. All pink and fussy. I've been feeling pink all morning."

"Is that so."

"Mm-hmm. You left me all alone and--pink this morning."

"Yeah well, I'm feeling a bit pink myself."

"How do you suppose we fix that little problem?"

"I don't know."

They are disturbed by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Addison tunrs her head and moves away from Callie. Alex Karev is watching them, half impressed, half shocked.

"Doctor Montgomery--"

"Yes?"

"--OR is prepped."

"Oh. Great. Thanks."

She looks over at Callie one last time.

"Let me know what you think about those pink sheets we talked about Doctor Torres. We'll catch up later."

"Sure. I'll consider them."

Callie is walking down the tunnels, a bag of M&M's from the vending machine in her hand. She takes one out and puts in in her mouth, biting down on the tiny chocolate. Just as she swallows, Addison appears and pulls her by the arm.

"Can I show you something real quick?"

She pulls her around a dark corner and up against the wall. Callie laughs.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

Before she can say anything else, Addison kisses her. Callie kisses her back, taking her time tasting her lips, pulling her closer by the waist as Addison gently runs her thumb over Callie's neck. A couple of minutes later, Addison breaks the kiss, smacking her lips together afterwards.

"Chocolate. Nice."

Callie is entertained by Addison's actions.

"You are in a fun mood today."

"Yeah. Well, I got laid last night."

"Oh yeah? Me too."

"Yeah! How was it?"

"Engh, it was alright."

She laughs, Addison glares at her playfully.

"Oh hey, got you something."

"What?"

Callie reaches in her lab coat pocket and pulls out a tiny pink flower. Addison takes it and smiles.

"A pink flower."

"I stole it from the gift shop."

"Oh. Sticky fingers Callie. Thank you."

She gives her a quick peck on the lips then places the flower in her hair.

"So, was that what you were going to show me?"

A curious Callie asks. This causes a mischievous smile from Addison.

"No. I was going to show you--"

She pulls a few inches away from Callie and reaches for the side of her skirt. She pulls down the zipper to reveal a peak at pink, satin panties. Callie's eyebrows raise and she crosses her arms.

"Hello. Those are nice. They're uh--they're pink."

"Yeah. I told you I was feeling particularly pink today"

She zips her skirt back up then moves back toward Callie. She leans in close.

"I showed you mine. You show me yours."

She places both hands on Callie's hips then runs her fingers across her belly where the strings to her scrubs are tied in a bow. Callie stands back, watching her.

Addison pulls on one end of the string and the knot instantly undoes itself. She looks down and lifts Callie's shirt to get a better look at her panties.

"Black. The evil black panties. I like the evil black panties."

"What is it with you and the panties today?"

"It's not the panties. It's what's in them."

Callie warns her with her eyes, knowing what she's about to do but Addison just smiles wickedly.

"Addison, we're in plain v--"

Before she can finish a sentence, Addison lands her mouth on hers. At the same time, her fingers find their way to the hem of her underwear, when they hear someone's footsteps around the corner. Addison pulls apart as Callie arranges her pants back into place and recovers. She is tying her scrub pants when they feel a presence pause a few feet away from them.

"Oh…"

Alex stands, jaw to the ground, revealing some food still in his mouth. Callie looks at him, her eyes wide in shock, her cheeks flushed, meanwhile, Addison pretends to be looking for something on the floor.

"…sorry--to interrupt--I uh--Dr. Bailey sent me to look for you, Dr. Montgomery."

He manages to say before almost chocking on the food in his mouth trying not to giggle with joy. Addison readjusts her skirt and looks firmly at Alex. Callie glares at her, angry at how quickly she can go back to Professional mode, as if her hand hadn't just been down another girl's pants.

"Oh. Thanks, Alex."

She nods at both Alex and Callie before proceeding down the corridor and around the corner. Alex nods in approval then looks at Callie with a grin. She scoffs at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. You look flushed that's all."

"It's you know, the uh--heat--shut up."

He laughs, at her flustering as she stomps away from him. He puts his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall, sighing.

"This is the best day ever."

"Are you hungry?"

Callie shivers in her coat, feeling Addison's hot breath on her neck from behind her. She turns around to face her. The pink flower still in her hair, her black coat making it stand out. Callie looks at Addison and clears her throat, thinking of something clever to say. She crosses her arms as a smiling, glowing Addison looks back at her gleefully.

"Are you being dirty?"

"A little bit."

She takes a step forward and reaches for Callie. She grabs the front of her leather jacket and pulls her forward until she is standing against her. She wraps an arm around Callie's waist and leans in close.

"Seriously. You want to go eat somewhere? My treat. Pay back for you endangering your life stealing my flower--wait. That sounded dirty."

"You're still a little pink I see."

"Just a tad."

Callie laughs then leans in to kiss her. Addison kisses her back then lowers her head and buries her face in her neck, smelling her hair. She bites her shoulder playfully then grabs her hand, intertwining both their fingers.

"Come on."

They begin to walk away.

"Goodbye Doctors."

She calls back. Callie turns her head slightly and sees Alex standing with his arms crossed, giggling behind Izzie, Meredith, George and Cristina, who are all staring in shock.

"I told you."

Callie tries to look again as Addison throws her arm around her shoulders and ushers her down the parking lot.

The End J


End file.
